El Primer Beso de Teddy
by Miss Lefroy Black
Summary: Hace un año que no la ve. Nunca la ha soportado, pero algo ocurre el día de Nochebuena que hace que Teddy vea con ojos diferentes a Victorie.


**DISCLAIMER: Nada del Potterverso me pertenece.**

**_Este fic participa para el Amigo Invisible 2012/13 organizado por el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

**Amigo Invisible: Fiera Fierce.**

**Con todo mi cariño. Espero que te guste. :)**

* * *

Llevaba un tiempo sin verte. Por lo menos un año, sino más. Resoplé con cierta desgana cuando la abuela me dijo que esta Nochebuena la pasaríamos junto a la familia Weasley. He de reconocer que siempre me has sacado de quicio y que, ver otra vez lo cursi y repipi que eres, no era lo que más deseara en ese momento. Aunque me lo suelo pasar en grande con tus primos, detestaba la idea de tener que aguantar de nuevo tus tonterías de niña pija. Pero a la abuela no se le puede discutir y es casi imposible llevarle la contraria sin acabar mal parado.

Llegamos a la casa de los Weasley después de comer. La abuela quería tomar el delicioso té de la señora Weasley y por eso teníamos que ir tan temprano. Fue mi padrino, Harry, el que nos abrió la puerta. Acababa de llegar junto a su esposa, tu tía Ginny y tus primos: James, Albus y Lily. Tu primo James se me acercó corriendo a recibirme. Empezó a contarme que eran sus primeras navidades desde que entró en Hogwarts y que le habían seleccionado para la casa de Gryffindor. Lo felicité y empezó a atiborrarme a preguntas que no sabía qué contestar. Se le veía realmente feliz y yo no quería estropearle su momento. Respondí a todo lo que pude y escuché todas sus fechorías en Hogwarts.

* * *

Llegaste a la hora del té. Tu madre entró enfundada en un precioso vestido malva que resaltaba a la perfección su estupenda figura. Tu padre entró muy seguido de ella, con uno de los famosos suéteres de tu abuela, con su respectiva "B" en medio de éste. Iba hablando muy ensimismado con tu hermana Dominique. Por lo poco que pude atender a la conversación, creo que tiene intenciones de seguir sus pasos y a tu padre le brillaban los ojos sólo de pensar en ello. Tú tardaste un poco más en entrar porque te quedaste convenciendo a tu hermano pequeño de la importancia que tenía llevar el jersey que vuestra abuela os tejía con tanto esmero. Me quedé en la puerta observando la escena, comenzando a preguntarme cómo era posible que fueses tan convincente. No sé con exactitud qué le dijiste, pero Louise entró por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y dando saltitos de alegría;  
llegó hasta donde estaba vuestra abuela y le dio un cálido abrazo, seguido de un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciendo que tu abuela se emocionara por el gesto del pequeño.

—Me alegro volver a verte, Ted— me dijiste con una sonrisa antes de entrar.

No sabía qué era lo que te había pasado durante todo este tiempo que no nos habíamos visto, pero se te veía diferente. Tus ojos celestes se clavaron en los míos unos pocos segundos y mi cabello se terció morado. Te reíste por eso y me lo revolviste un poco, mordiéndote infantil el labio inferior.

Tus padres se unieron a la conversación, con taza de té incluida, de nuestras abuelas, mientras tus hermanos comenzaban a jugar con tus primos, que ya estaban casi todos correteando por La Madriguera. Cogiste un cojín enorme que bordó tu abuela y te sentaste frente a la chimenea. Llevabas entre las manos un libro que había escrito tía Hermione sobre la importancia de que los elfos domésticos tengan que estar en libertad. Me acerqué y me senté tu lado, procurando no interrumpir tu lectura. Me miraste de reojo y sonreíste levemente antes de continuar con lo que estabas haciendo.

Delante de la chimenea se estaba bastante bien. La tarde estaba siendo de lo más normal, hasta que la conversación que estaban teniendo nuestras abuelas se tornaron tristes. Cada año era lo mismo; siempre recordaban a los que ya no estaban entre nosotros y se ponían muy melancólicas. Y lo peor de eso no era que los recordaran, sino que, cuando mi abuela mencionaba a mi madre, todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia mí y no me gustaba que sintieran lástima por mí. Harry era el único que sabía cómo me sentía. "Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, Teddy. No lo dudes nunca", me decía siempre en nuestras largas charlas.

Pero en ese instante no me apetecía escuchar la trágica muerte de mis padres por enésima vez, así que me levanté y me dirigí hacia mi abuela, pidiéndole permiso para ausentarme un par de horas. Me miró y asintió sin pensárselo dos veces. Me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber a dónde iba; por eso no lo preguntó. Cogí mi chaqueta y me la puse de inmediato. Te quedaste mirándome unos segundos y cerraste el libro de golpe, levantándote de un salto para ponerte a mi lado, sonriente.

—Espera, voy contigo— dijiste espontáneamente.  
—No, prefiero ir solo.  
—De veras, déjame ir contigo.  
—Lo siento, Vic, pero me apetece dar un paseo solo— contesté algo irritado, con el ceño fruncido.  
—Por favor...—dijiste poniéndome morritos—, prometo no molestar.

Eran ese tipo de cosas las que me molestaban de ti. Sacaste a relucir, una vez más, tu lado más repelente. De pronto se hizo el silencio. Toda tu familia clavó sus miradas en mí y mi abuela me dijo con la mirada que te dejara acompañarme. Detestaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pero era Nochebuena y no quería estropearle a nadie el día.

—Está bien—cedí finalmente—, pero te quiero en silencio, ¿de acuerdo?  
—¡De acuerdo!— dijiste, dando un pequeño saltito y me abrazaste eufóricamente.

Fuiste a por tu abrigo y te colocaste tu gorrito estilo francés en la cabeza. Salí por la puerta detrás de ti.

* * *

Anduvimos un rato en silencio. Me sumí en mis pensamientos durante todo ese tiempo hasta que decidiste cortar ese silencio.

—¿A dónde vamos? Llevamos demasiado rato andando y me apetece descansar un poco.  
—Ya te dije que me apetecía andar solo—dije algo tosco— y te empeñaste en venir conmigo, aceptando estar callada. Ahora asume las consecuencias o regresa a casa.  
—Por aquí cerca hay un local que está muy bien para tomar algo—no sabía si no habías entendido mis palabras o pasabas de mí como del excremento de dragón, pero eso solo hacía que me irritaras más—. Yo... invito.  
—Lo siento, pero no. Gracias.  
—Vamos, venga, hace bastante frío y...

Me giré hacia ti de golpe y te interrumpí la conversación, lo más suave que supe:

—No queda mucho para llegar hasta donde quiero...  
—¿En serio?—dijiste entusiasmada.  
—Ajam—asentí y te señalé el camino por donde íbamos a ir—. A unos diez minutos, aproximadamente.  
—Pero si por ahí solo está...—creo que mi cara te debió de decir algo, porque te quedaste pensativa y te mordiste el labio— ¡Oh, entiendo! ¿Y si... nos echamos una carrera hasta allí?—preguntaste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—No, no, yo prefiero ir andando y..

Cuando quise darme cuenta, me tiraste una bola de nieve a la cara.

—Eso no va a funcionar y lo...—pero antes de que acabara, me lanzaste otra bola— No, no va a...—y una más impactó en mi cabeza— ¡Muy bien, tú lo has querido!

Echaste a correr todo lo que pudiste cuando me viste acercarme peligrosamente a ti. Soltaste un grito y conseguiste esquivar una de mis bolas. Corrí más deprisa. Me llevabas bastante ventaja, puesto que me entretenía cogiendo un buen puñado de nieve para lanzártela. Cuando te alcancé al fin, estábamos en la puerta de nuestro destino.

—¡Oh, ya llegamos!—dije mirando en su interior.

A pesar de no estar precisamente en un lugar alegre, tu semblante permanecía sonriente. Te sacudiste la nieve del gorrito y te aferraste a mi brazo.

—Yo también vengo aquí de vez en cuando con mi padre—dijiste mientras caminábamos lentamente por al lado de varias lápidas—. A visitar a mi tío Fred. Soy la única que le gusta acompañarle y él lo hace siempre como algo alegre y divertido "como a él le gustaría que fuese"—hiciste una imitación bastante cómica de la voz de tu padre, pero no lograste hacerlo del todo bien. Aunque el gesto sí que era idéntico al que suele hacer él. Te echaste a reír tontamente y me quedé mirando fijamente.  
—Yo vengo bastante a menudo. Antes venía con mi abuela, pero desde hace un año casi siempre prefiero venir solo.  
—Como ibas a hacer ahora mismo...—puntualizaste.  
—Sí, pero cierta rubia se emperró en querer venir y no pude cumplir con mi objetivo del día...—te dije, arqueando una ceja y cruzándome de brazos.  
—Me estaba aburriendo un poco—te excusaste— y fuiste mi excusa perfecta para salir a tomar un poco el aire...

Nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos justo donde quería.

* * *

_**«NYMPHADORA LUPIN (26/04/1973 – 02/05/1998)**_

_**REMUS JOHN LUPIN (10/03/1960 – 02/05/1998)**_

_**VUESTROS AMIGOS, FAMILIA E HIJO**_

_**NO OS OLVIDAN»**_

* * *

Te quedaste mirando fijamente aquellas letras durante unos instantes. Le quitaste la capa de nieve que lo cubría y tocaste con los dedos el relieve de las letras con suavidad. Sacaste tu varita del bolsillo de tu abrigo e hiciste salir de ella un ramo de flores.

—No debiste hacer eso, aún estás en el colegio—repliqué.  
—Claro. Acabo de ponerle flores a unos difuntos. ¡Soy una chica mala!—te echaste a reír y tu risa resonó en mis oídos como música celestial.  
—Bueno, supongo que...—me ruboricé y mi pelo se debió de tornar de un color que a ti te hiciera volver a reír, porque no parabas de mirarlo.

Te giraste de nuevo para mirar la lápida donde mis padres permanecían enterrados y volviste a reír. Me rasqué la cabeza sin comprender lo que ocurría.

—Lo sé, señora Lupin—dijiste de repente—. Todos los hombres son iguales... Sí, imagino que su esposo era igual que él... Claro, es un buen chico, se sentiría orgullosa de él...—de pronto me miraste y me sonreíste— Dice que quiere que hables con ella... bueno, con los dos...  
—Pero yo no...—dije sin saber qué decir.  
—¡Venga! Son tus padres. Diles todo lo que te salga del corazón—te apartaste un poco de mi y me dejaste mirando los nombres de mis progenitores.

Me sentía ridículo. ¿Cómo iba a ponerme a hablar con dos personas que jamás había conocido, a excepción de las fotos que me proporcionaban la abuela y mi padrino? Era una completa locura.

—Vamos, que no es tan difícil— me incitaste desde tu sitio.  
—Ho... hola, mamá... papá... —me giré para mirarte y decirte que me estaba resultando absurdo, pero me hiciste un gesto con la mano para que prosiguiera— Bueno, yo... soy Teddy, vuestro hijo. Vale, eso no hacía falta que lo dijera, es más que obvio... ¡Oh!—te miré y alcé una ceja—La chica maleducada que no se ha presentado, es Victorie Weasley. Es la hija mayor de Bill y Fleur...  
—¿Maleducada?—dijiste fulminándome con la mirada—Pues que sepas que ya sabían mi nombre—te acercaste hasta mí y te dirigiste de nuevo al pedazo de mármol—, ¿a que sí, señora Lupin?—te cruzaste de brazos y me miraste, victoriosa, como si la respuesta hubiese sido afirmativa—¿Ves? Sí que lo sabían—dijiste burlona y me sacaste la lengua.  
—¿Estás hablando tú o era yo el que lo estaba haciendo?

Te volviste a apartar y me dejaste con la conversación.

—Siento la interrupción, pero tiende a salirse siempre con la suya—te escuché toser tras de mi, pero ignoré el detalle y proseguí—. Bueno, no sé qué más decir. Me va bastante bien con la abuela. Me cuida mucho y se preocupa mucho por mí. Harry ha sido un padre para mí. James, Albus y Lily son como mis hermanos y... son buenos chicos...

Me quedé callado unos instantes y tomé un poco de aire.

»Ehm... cuando fui a Hogwarts me escogieron para la casa de Hufflepuff. La abuela y Harry me dijeron que tú también lo eras, mamá, así que me sentí bastante orgulloso de haber entrado allí. Hace unos meses acabé mi séptimo curso y ahora me estoy preparando para ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como papá lo fue en su día. Fue idea de la directora McGonagall, quien me comunicó que lo fuiste durante un curso y me convenció de que iba a ser un gran profesor para el colegio, como tú lo fuiste en su momento. Aún me quedan muchas cosas que aprender, pero esa asignatura siempre era de mis favoritas en Hogwarts y...—reprimí las lágrimas al mencionar todo aquello, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Victorie. Me negué a que me viera débil— Me hubiese gustado que me enseñaras tú, papá, haber aprendido todo de ti y... ¡joder!

Me estaba costando mucho contenerme, pero parecía que me iba a traicionar a mí mismo. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y sentí cómo te acercaste a mí y me agarrabas del brazo. Me hiciste un gesto con la mirada para que continuara.

»No sabéis cuánto os he necesitado. Harry y Ginny han sido como mis padres para mí, se han portado muy bien conmigo y siempre les estaré agradecido por todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero cuando llegaban estas fechas y veía que todos tenían a sus padres, menos yo, algo dentro de mí se moría...—una lágrima traicionera resbaló por mi mejilla y me la enjugué rápidamente, antes de que notaras que estaba ahí— Ojalá os hubiera conocido, poder escuchar todo lo que nadie sabe contarme, como por ejemplo el cómo os enamorasteis, cómo decidisteis casaros y qué pensasteis cuando supisteis que yo estaba en camino—tomé un poco de aire porque veía que iba a derrumbarme—. Son cosas que ni la abuela ni Harry saben contestarme y siempre tendré esa espinita clavada en el alma.

Te acercaste más a mí y me cogiste de la mano, apretándomela un poco para que supiera que todo iba bien. Apoyaste la cabeza sobre mi hombro y eso me tranquilizó bastante.

»Bueno, no quiero enrollarme más, que la señora Weasley nos está esperando en La Madriguera y será mejor que regresemos o nos echará una buena bronca. Y no hay alguien que más miedo me dé que la señora Weasley cabreada. ¡Y mira que la abuela lo es, pero Molly da más miedo!

Te oí reír de nuevo y me sonreíste. Miraste una vez más a la lápida y sonreíste de oreja a oreja.

—Encantada de haberos conocidos, señores Lupin. ¿Dime?—te quedaste callada un par de segundos y asentiste con la cabeza—¡Oh, por supuesto, señora Lupin! ¡Perdón, Dora! Lo haré, no se preocupe.—me miraste ante mi gesto de estupefacción y me sonreíste— Dice que no le gusta que le llame señora Lupin, que la hace demasiado mayor.

Comencé a preguntarme si realmente estabas hablando con ella o no. Dora, según mi abuela, sólo la llamaba mi abuelo y dudaba que ese detalle lo supieras. Aunque tal vez se le escapara alguna vez a la abuela en alguna de sus historias con su hija.

* * *

El camino de regreso a casa fue más corto de lo que pensábamos. Estuviste todo el camino hablándome de lo que querías hacer cuando terminaras la escuela y del por qué. Me contaste que querías seguir el camino de tía Hermione, como empleada en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Por eso te llevaste el libro que escribió a casa de tu abuela. Era la primera vez que realmente te veía encantadora, risueña, divertida. Cada risotada que soltabas era como si algo dentro de mí se estuviera moviendo de verdad. No entendía qué podría ser, pero me estaba gustando. En ese momento me odié por cómo te traté esa tarde, al impedir que vinieras conmigo hasta aquí.

Casi ni nos dimos cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a La Madriguera. Me soltaste de la mano, que la tenía ligeramente sudada por el calor que desprendían ambas manos y noté el frío al entrar en contacto con la sudoración. Caminaste delante de mí, llegando hasta la puerta de la entrada. Había oscurecido y cientos de miles de luces iluminaban toda la casa.

Te giraste hacia mí y me volviste a dedicar una sonrisa.

—Gracias por esta tarde tan especial—dijiste con tu imborrable sonrisa.  
—No, gracias a ti, yo... ehm...—mis mejillas se colorearon y no supe cómo continuar con la disculpa—Bueno, siento mucho cómo te traté antes y...  
—Shhh...—me tapaste con un dedo los labios—, mejor dejarlo como está.

Miraste hacia arriba y me señalaste con la mirada tu descubrimiento. No caí en lo que te referías hasta instantes después.

—Muérdago—contesté.  
—Exacto, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir eso?  
—¿Debería?  
—No lo sé—te encogiste de hombros—. Según mi abuelo, si una pareja se posa bajo el muérdago han de besarse.

Mi cara comenzó a cambiar de color tanto como mi cabello. No me esperaba esa respuesta.

—Esto... yo no sé si...

Pero, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, me tomaste del mentón y posaste tus labios junto a los míos. El corazón comenzó a latirme como jamás lo había hecho y temí que se me saliera del pecho. Noté el calor de tus labios junto a los míos y solo pensaba en saborearlos un poco más. Eran cálidos y muy suaves. Miles de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza y no quería que el momento acabara. Deseaba que no acabara nunca. Deseaba que se parase el tiempo. Era lo más mágico que jamás experimenté. Y lamenté el momento que decidiste separar nuestros labios. Lo lamenté mucho. Abrí los ojos despacio, intentando volver a la realidad.  
—Más vale que entremos o mi abuela no nos lo perdonará en la vida...

Asentí sin mediar más palabra, asimilando aún lo que acababa de ocurrir. Tú fuiste mi primer beso, mi primer amor y así seguirá siendo...

* * *

_**NDA:** Bueno, en un principio ni siquiera iba a escoger a esta pareja, puesto que a mí la tercera generación no me tira mucho. Pero un día se me encendió la bombillita y me imaginé una parte de esta historia. En verdad, no iba a ser muy largo, puesto que no tenía más qu cosas en la cabeza, pero según iba avanzando la historia, se me venían a la mente ideas nuevas y, finalmente, lo alargué más de lo que me pensaba._

_**Los personajes.** Bueno, como ya he dicho, no me va mucho el tema de la tercera generación. Más que nada, porque no se sabe mucho de ellos, sólo lo poco que J.K. ha revelado. De esta pareja ha sido un pelín más fácil, porque algo sí que se sabía, gracias al epílogo, pero claro, de personalidad no se sabe casi nada. Muchos se imaginan a Victorie siendo la perfecta hija, haciéndolo todo perfecto y siendo perfecta en todo. Pues yo me la he imaginado con sus defectos y sus virtudes. A Teddy es que no sé exactamente cómo se lo imaginarán los demás, pero yo me lo imagino con un carácter mezclado de ambos padres: el genio de su madre, pero la bondad y paciencia de su padre. Creo que más o menos es lo que he reflejado en esta historia. O, al menos, lo he intentado._

_**La pareja.** Sinceramente, he leído por ahí que se enamoran supuestamente estando en Hogwarts. Pero claro, esto más bien es cosa del fandom y yo no quería hacerla como el resto de fans, en el que, ¡oh!, todo es maravilloso y pomposo y ¡venga, subamos en nuestro unicornio rosa y vayamos a _happylandia_! __NO. ENE-O. La verdad es que quería una historia que, sobretodo, quedara original. Para mí, Teddy detestaba a Victorie, precisamente por ser presumida y muy repipi. Pero había que hacer algo para que esa idea cambiara, así que se me ocurrió la que, finalmente, puse._

_**El ambiente**. Era algo que me estaba ya preocupando, porque creía que iba a tener que corregir alguna cosa por si no era canon exactamente. Pero no ha hecho falta, ya que no especifico las edades de ambos ni nada de nada. Ya comprobé que Victorie era un par de años menor que Teddy, así que, podríamos decir que está ambientada en el 6º curso en Hogwarts de Vic y cuando Teddy ya acabó su estancia escolar. _

_**Época del año.** Escogí esta época del año porque es una época más familiar. Podría haber elegido el verano, por ejemplo, pero siempre uno puede pensar que no tienen por qué coincidir. En cambio, en Navidades, son unas fechas muy familiares, con lo cual, era la excusa perfecta para reencontrarse, ya que llevaban más de un año sin verse._

_Bueno, esto es todo. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Un beso muy muy fuerte. _

**_~Miss Lefroy~_**

_PD: ¿Qué? ¿A que no te esperabas que fuese yo? xDDDD_


End file.
